


Письма Десять Лет Позже

by Sonntam



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonntam/pseuds/Sonntam
Summary: Дети Баровии выросли и гуляют по миру, но не забывают писать письма своим наставникам и родителям. Хотя конечно, не все напишешь в письмах.
Kudos: 4





	Письма Десять Лет Позже

Дорогая мама,

Со мной все хорошо. Как у тебя дела?

Мы были в Балдурс Гейте и там очень интересно. Я был в библиотеках даже двух университетов, но после недели Хорек сказала, что пора ехать дальше. Это и к лучшему, ведь [зачеркнуто] Брому и Брею стало скучно.

Я познакомился там с архмагом Археусом. Он оказался [зачеркнуто] не очень хорошим человеком, но я научился у него парой заклинаний, так что наше знакомство было не зря.

Хорек сказала, чтобы я тебе подарил что-то тоже, поэтому вот шарф. Он магический и меняет цвет как захочешь. Это удобно, потому что тогда тебе нужен только один шарф, а не много.

Твой Виктор

***

Мама,

В этом раз тебе пишет Брей! Бром писал в прошлый раз и вредничал, что недостаточно место на бумаге, чтобы я мог добавить тоже что-то. Так что теперь я ему тоже не дам ничего добавить!

Мы познакомились с целым племенем халфлингов. Они очень веселые и теперь я понимаю, почему Хорек такая смешная! 

Нас очень хорошо кормили и мне у них больше понравилось чем в Балдурс Гейте. Нам очень много рассказывали про город, но он просто большой и грязный. А потом пришлось бежать, ведь [зачеркнуто] там от скуки сдохнуть можно. 

Так что мы купили тебе большое, разноцветное перо. Бром говорил, что это тупой подарок, ведь что ты будешь делать с этим пером? Но я говорю тебе, ты можешь его повесить на стенку и он будешь очень красивым! В таверне у нас сейчас слишком скучно, нужно больше блестящий вещей, а что красивее перьев? Оно даже сияет немного в темноте!

Люблю и целую,  
Брей

***

Дорогой Отец Лючиан,

Со мной все хорошо, несмотря на усилия всех других, чтобы стало плохо. Помнишь, ты говорил, что Виктору нужно только немного времени чтобы ко мне привыкнуть? Ему нужно дать по голове его большой книгой, чтобы мозги вправить и ничего больше. 

Бром и Брей ведут себя как будто им пять и постоянно шепчутся между собой. А потом резко начинают ругаться, превращаются в воронов и перья летят клочьями повсюду. 

Хорек хорошая и только благодаря ей, мы все не потерялись, не отравились и не умерли из-за [зачеркнуто] дизентерии. 

Балдурс Гейт был очень крутым. Ты бы видел его храмы! Деревянная церковь это очень уютно, но там церкви есть размером чуть ли не с весь Крежк! Статуи высотой как скалы! Я срисовал церковь Латандера, надеюсь тебе понравится. Если она выглядит криво, то это моя вина, а не статуи.

Если бы не [зачеркнуто] Виктор не устроил шумиху, то может ещё и поговорил бы больше с жрецами, но так вроде нас в город опять не пустят. А жаль!

В следующий раз поеду только я и Хорек и будет намного лучше.

С самыми теплыми пожеланиями,  
Йеска

***

Дорогие все-все-все!

С прошлого письма столько произошло! Мы познакомились с ещё одним кланом халфлингов (они опять утверждают, что я совсем похожа на их пропавшую тетушку и считают меня своим самым близким родственником), посетили Балдурс Гейт, немного растревожили кладбище у города и теперь едем дальше! 

Жаль, что не успели посмотреть больше Балдурс Гейта, но Винсент прав - Вотердип намного красивее, так что много не потеряли!

Я добавила пять камушков, чтобы каждый из вас мог послушать свое сообщение! Это ведь очень круто, да? Я нарисовала на них зверушек, которые вас напоминают, чтобы все сразу поняли кому сообщение. Так наверное даже лучше, ведь тогда это никто не может прочитать, ведь сообщение будет только играть когда правильная личность трогает камень. 

А чтобы вы лучше понимали как все выглядело, я нарисовала картинки! Леди Ариса, только не надо критиковать, а рисовала некоторые здания из памяти и у них может быть четыре этажа, а не пять, как надо. 

Я уже купила вам много сувениров, но чтобы они не пропали как прошлый раз, я передам их вам когда приеду назад!

С любовью и сильными-сильными обнимашками,  
Хорек

_(На рисунках изображены: счастливая многодетная семья халфлингов, ворон спящий на коленях у Йески, гавань Балдурс Гейта, Виктор стоящий в библиотеке с мужчиной, чьи черты лица очень напомнили леди Арисе Куцифера Кровавого, который четырнадцать лет назад убил своих коллег и учеников, стал личем и пропал из королевства Дамбрата…)_


End file.
